When lying paving in construction or hard landscaping it is often necessary to use slabs that are not whole and are of different shapes and sizes but where the cut edges must remain straight. This is usually achieved using a powered cutting disk blade, hand held and free cut. There is therefore a significant risk to this process both in personal injury and in achieving a straight and accurate cut. Additionally, each slab must be measured and marked so that the operator is able to follow the marking making the accuracy more difficult and time consuming.